Diogo
Diogo is the "world renowned" Clown Thief and Phantom Clown Thief of Mart, though he never did a crime that ended with him being successful. Originally an enemy to the kingdom saviors, working against them with his partner in crime, Dapigin. After a tragic lost, he shifted over to the heroes side and would become Merio's best friend (bro). Appearance Diogo's main appearance throughout Part 1 and 2 is a Jack Frost with a blue hat that has two small horns on it, red face paint styled after the Sun Goddes, Amaterasu, a light-red scarf with two pins on it, and a darker colored cape that covers most his torso. His original Clown Thief outfit consists of a simple black mask around his eyes, a yellow party hat, a light-red scarf, and a similar cape that covers less of his body. (In the second battle, he'd start wearing the Sun Goddess face paint.) In his Phantom Clown Thief of Mart appearance, he wears a paper mask around his eyes that he got as a kids meal toy and a black cape (and the Sun Goddess face paint.) Backstory Prior to Part 1, Diogo was a thief that worked with his pal, Dapigin, to commit various acts of crime, though not once did they succeed in it. Together, they called themselves the Clown Thieves and were almost always together. Sometime, during when Jiggly was possessed, Diogo and Dapigin would volunteer to join Jiggly's army and they considered themselves his highest ranking, most loyal servants, though they weren't really. After Part 1 ended, Diogo would become a mercenary for hire, doing whatever jobs were available to pay off debt, which would lead him and Merio into the main conflict of Part 2. Abilities Diogo is a "skilled" thief, being somewhat decent at sneaking and trickery. He wields a knife in combat and utilizes ice magic, as he is a Jack Frost. He's also able to use his tail like a brush to summon or cut through certain objects, primarily, he can summon the sun by drawing a circle in the air. Diogo's strongest ability however, is Yellow Snow. Screaming "Yellow Snow" at the top of his lungs summons the sun behind him and he gains six extra floating arms, granting him a variety of new attacks. Part 1 Stats and Attacks (as a party member) Class: Clown Weapon: Knife (Stabs the enemy) Gear: Cape Special Moves: *Ice Barrage: Fires a barrage of icicles at an enemy. (Ice. damage) *Ice Shield: Summons a shield of ice around him or another party member that increases defense for a few turns. *''(Unlocked at Level 19) Power Slash: Diogo uses his brush tail to create a stroke of ink on the enemy that sharply cuts the enemy. *(Unlocked at Level 26) Buenos Dias: Diogo prepares a powerful slap and slaps the enemy in the butt. *(Unlocked at Level 32) Yellow Snow: Diogo screams “YELLOW SNOW” and the sun appears behind him and he gains eight hands, he becomes stronger and gains new moves. During Yellow Snow: *Ice Barrage: Fires a larger barrage of icicles at all enemies. ('Ice'. damage) *Ice Shield: Summons a shield of ice around all party members that increases defense for a few turns. *Power Slash+: A stronger version of Power Brush that cuts through two enemies. *Omega Buenos Dias: Diogo takes all eight hands and uses all of them to slap the opponents butt. *Pizza Time: Diogo summons a giant pizza up from the ground, takes a slice and eats it regaining a bit of health, then sends the rest of the pizza towards the enemies like a giant throwing star. Part 2 Stats and Attacks (as a party member) Class: Clown Weapon: Knife (Stabs the enemy) Gear: Cape Special Moves: *Ice Barrage: Fires a barrage of icicles at an enemy. ('Ice'. damage) *Ice Shield: Summons a shield of ice around him or another party member that increases defense for a few turns. *Power Slash: Diogo uses his brush tail to create a stroke of ink on the enemy that sharply cuts the enemy. *(Unlocked at Level 20) Wind Brush: Diogo creates a powerful wind with his tail brush, which has a chance of blowing away grunts out of battle. *(Unlocked at Level 26) Buenos Dias: Diogo prepares a powerful slap and slaps the enemy in the butt. *(Unlocked at Level 32) Yellow Snow: Diogo screams “YELLOW SNOW” and the sun appears behind him and he gains eight hands, he becomes stronger and gains new moves. During Yellow Snow: *Ice Barrage: Fires a larger barrage of icicles at all enemies. ('Ice'''. damage) *Ice Shield: Summons a shield of ice around all party members that increases defense for a few turns. *Power Slash+: A stronger version of Power Brush that cuts through two enemies. *Wind Brush+:Has a likelier chance of blowing away enemies. *Omega Buenos Dias: Diogo takes all eight hands and uses all of them to slap the opponents butt. *Pizza Time: Diogo summons a giant pizza up from the ground, takes a slice and eats it regaining a bit of health, then sends the rest of the pizza towards the enemies like a giant throwing star. Quotes *“TREMBLE IN FEAR.” *“WE LOOT YOUR HOUSES AND BREAK YOUR BONES.” *“PUT YOUR BONES IN THE BAG!!” *“ANYONE WHO DOES NOT GIVE US THEIR BONES WILL BE DESTROYED.” *“The legendary Clown Thieves, King Jiggly’s most loyal and strongest servants!” *“I’LL SLAY HIM MYSELF!!!! HIS PANTS ARE MINE!!!!! YOU GUYS, LET ME JOIN YOU!” *“Bro.” *“YOU MAD LAD!!” *“WHAT, BRUH” *“Poop!” *“We’ll see our other bros in no time…” *“YES! GET IN THERE AND SAVE OUR BROS!” Category:Kingdom Saviors Category:The Avengers Category:Party Members Category:Clown Thieves Category:Bosses Category:The King's Battalion